A Werewolfs Love
by CherryTwister
Summary: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

A Werewolf's Love  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
Distribution: HAVE IT!!!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
AN: AU with werewolves (duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A beautiful sliver wolf step into the moonlight. She lifted her head and howled at the full moon. Then the wolf's ears prinked up and it's headshot to the side. A gun was fired out of nowhere, missing the silver wolf by an inch. Then a hunter step out of the trees shadow. Smelling danger immediately the silver wolf took off running for her life. The hunter's gun was shot a few more times, with only a bullet striking her shoulder.  
  
Once safe from the hunter and its gun, the wolf ran up to a Victorian house. Once at the being of the front stairs, the silver wolf transformed. The wolf transformed into a beautiful, blond haired girl, no older then sixteen. The girl entered the Victorian house and was greeted by her mother.  
  
"Oh, Buffy what happened to you?" Her mother, Joyce shirked as she saw the wound on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"It was a hunter." Buffy explained, stilling panting from the escape.  
  
"Hank get down here! I'll be back with a cold towel, sweetie." Her mother said and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy, dear what happened?" Her father questioned as he walked down the stairs. Her father was leader for their werewolf clan, Bastet.  
  
"A hunter attacked me daddy." She explained.  
  
"Damn, them. There seems to be no end to theses human hunters." Hank growled and looked at his daughter sympathetically.  
  
"I told you it's not safe here in Sunnydale anymore." Joyce cried as she walked out of the kitchen. Joyce had been trying to force Hank to move somewhere safer since their youngest daughter, Dawn was killed by a hunter two years ago.  
  
Joyce put the towel over Buffy's now healing wound.  
  
"Fine, I will call a meeting tonight. We all will vote on the future of this pack." Hank announced.  
  
~(Two Hours Later)~  
  
Buffy was sitting on the living room couch with her two best friends Willow and Xander. The Summer's living room was crowed with the members of the pack. Though there weren't as many as there was when Buffy was younger because the hunters were killing them off one by one.  
  
"Everyone, this meeting was called because once again our predator the hunter has cause harm to a member of our pack." Hank started and everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"Sunnydale is no longer safe. The pack must move to a safer location." He continued and some people protested a new home.  
  
"Where will we go?" Someone asked from the crowd.  
  
"LA is a close location. Yes, I know there are no forests to hunt in, but it is no longer the dark ages, we need no longer to hunt for food. In LA the hunters will not be there and no one will think of us to be there either." Hank finished.  
  
"Does anyone appose moving the pack to LA?" He questioned. A few people looked uneasy, but no one spoke. They too knew in their hearts that their once safe home in Sunnydale was no longer.  
  
"It is final then the pack will move to LA." Hank said and with that the meeting was ended.  
  
Buffy watched everyone leave and wondered about LA. She had never been to a big city before. She knew that she couldn't go running about in her wolf skin once they moved to LA. Though the thought of there being no hunters made LA sound not so bad. Maybe that pack finally will be left in peace, but some how Buffy didn't feel like that could ever happen.  
  
~(Two Months Later In LA)~  
  
The pack had all moved to LA and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Buffy didn't like LA because she knew it would never be her home like Sunnydale was.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Willow, and the other of the younger members of the pack were starting school in LA.  
  
"Wow, look at this place." Xander exclaimed as they walked up the school stairs.  
  
"The school has to be the size of Sunnydale." Buffy said as her eyes widen. The three walked into the hallways of their new school. All seemed amazed at what awaited them in their new school.  
  
"Look at them." Willow nudged Buffy with her elbow. Xander and Buffy turned to see who Willow was looking at. They saw a group of five teenagers walking down the hallway. They looked like the hardcore types and the kids in the hallways got out of their way as they pasted by. Most of them were wearing leather jackets and that leader was in the middle. He seemed to be Buffy's dream man, everything she wanted tall, dark and handsome, with spiky brown hair. Though he didn't look very friendly.  
  
"Oh, their the Black Wolves." One of the girls in the hallway joined in their conversation.  
  
"Why are they called the Black Wolves?" Willow asked the girl curiously.  
  
"Because some guy said that he saw one of them turned into a black wolf. The name kinda stuck. Then again we all know Timmy is on creak. I mean how can a guy turn into a wolf, messed up." The girl stated and walked away. Buffy, Xander, and Willow all looked at each outwardly and then looked back at the Black Wolves.  
  
"You don't think so...?" Willow spoke up.  
  
"No." Xander said knowing what Willow meant.  
  
"Defiantly not." Buffy added.  
  
"Let's get out of here before we start trouble." Xander stated, as he watched one of the Black Wolves member push a kid to the ground. Willow and Buffy agreed and started to their first period class.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Buffy was walking to the lunchroom to meet up with Willow and Xander. Buffy was carrying a bunch of books and couldn't see where she was going, when she ran into someone. They both fell to the floor and papers went flying everywhere. Buffy had ran into a brunette with a leather jacket on and knew right away that she was a member of the Black Wolves. She cursed herself for causing trouble on the first day. Buffy got up and offered the girl a hand up.  
  
"Watch where you're going, bitch!" The girl sneered and swatted Buffy's hand out of her way.  
  
"Be nice Faith." Buffy heard someone say and she looked up. She came face- to-face with tall, dark, and handsome himself.  
  
"Sorry, my sister just PMSing right now." He joked and the girl looked pissed. She got up and walked away, but not without giving Buffy a deadly glare.  
  
"Don't pay attention to her. She's not the friendliest person. Looks like you could use some help." He told her.  
  
"Sure could." Buffy stated putting her hands on her hips, looking at the mess of papers on the floor. The guy started picking up some of the papers and shocked Buffy.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy stuttered as he handed her some papers and he just smiled at her.  
  
"You must be new because I'm sure I would remember a beautiful blond like you. I'm Angel O'Connor." He said and Buffy tried not to blush.  
  
"Buffy Summers." She greeted and could only think that LA wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.  
  
~~~~  
  
AN: I know there are a few Werewolf fics out there already, but decided to write my own. This one is an original one it didn't take anyone's ideas, all mine. Also I know werewolves are suppose to died once they're shot with a bullet, but in this story they have to be shot in the heart with a bullet.  
  
Okay, I know I have other stories I need to update, so I need to know if this one is a keeper. If I don't get some reviews on this story then I'm not going to continue.  
  
Review Please! (I asked so nicely!!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A Werewolf's Love  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
Distribution: HAVE IT!!!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
AN: AU with werewolves (duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of the first day of Angel's senior year. Though the only thing he could think about was the pretty blond, that had *bumped* into Faith. Buffy Summers, what a great name. With her prefect curved, shinnying blond hair, light pink lips, and.....shit. Faith was right he was losing it. There was just something about her that made him feel connected to her, but he knew that was just a trick his brain (heart) was playing on him. Buffy would scream and run away if she found who and what he really was. A werewolf part of the Red Talons clan.  
  
His and Faith's father was the former Red Talons clan leader, but he was killed seven years ago by a member of their rival clan the Bastet. He growled at the thought of one of the Bastet killing his father. His Uncle Giles became the new leader and also took him and Faith in. His Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny were always good to him, but it was William or *Spike* that bothered him. Everyone knew that the next leader of the Red Talons clan would come down to Spike and Angel. Angel and Spike were the strongest of their generation of werewolf's. Spike had always acted like he was better then Angel because his dad was the leader, but Angel didn't let Spike bother him or at least try not to let him.  
  
"Thinking about the blond, huh?" His best friend Gunn came up from behind him.  
  
"How did you know?" Angel questioned shocked and confused at the same time. Gunn was the only one that could see right through Angel. They had been friends since they were young. Both of their mom were best friends, though Angel's mom was dead now. Angel's mom died nine years ago by a hunter. At the time Angel's dad was still alive a decided to move the pack to LA.  
  
"It's written all over your face. Your too obvious man." Gunn laughed and Angel just shook his head.  
  
"Never thought I would live to see the day when the mighty Angel falls for a human." Gunn said a little in shock. Gunn had known Angel his whole life and Angel was one of those kind of werewolves that stay as far away from humans are possible. He said he never really like him, but maybe it was because he was different then them. Had this girl changed Angel that much already?  
  
"She may not be human." Angel growled out of nowhere. Then they both looked at each and then shrugged it off.  
  
"What's going on, mate." Spike came up behind him and gave him a hard slap on the back and Angel let out a deep growl. Gunn stepped back a little, it was never a good thing when those to were together.  
  
"Spike." Angel said in disgust.  
  
"So, you guys talking about the hot little bond?" Spike questioned, but he knew he had eavesdropping on his and Gunn's conversation.  
  
"Leave her alone." Angel told him, suddenly feeling like he needed to protect Buffy. Why did he feel that way?  
  
"Aww why does little Angel care about this human girl." Spike joked with a grin. Spike was a little surprised Angel was in to the blond because he wasn't very social able when it came to humans. It seems to Spike tar Angel hated humans, which had to be the only thing they agreed one. If Spike got the chance to kill a human he would, but it was against the Red Talons clan law to kill for pleasure.  
  
"Shut up." Angel barked and his fist closed tightly.  
  
"Fine, I'm just going give you a heads up. When she finds out what you really are she's going to scream and call you a monster." Spike stated and walked away. Angel looked at the ground. As much as he hates to agree with Spike, he was right this time. He had no chance with Buffy, it was just false hope. Werewolves and humans don't mix, he knew that. But why does he feel the need to be with Buffy so bad. Besides he had just met her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short, but I'm having trouble with thinking up ideas.  
  
If anyone was any ideas for this story please help me! You can either put the idea in a review or e-mail it to Scamper9@aol.com  
  
Thanks to everyone the reviewed the first chapter  
  
melluvben   
  
BAanne9   
  
Angelicslayr007   
  
SlayKitten91  
  
Fiona   
  
Emba   
  
monkichl  
  
Britt  
  
cerberus   
  
yummy   
  
Kendra3  
  
IDEA HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Werewolf's Love  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
Distribution: HAVE IT!!!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
AN: AU with werewolves (duh!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black wolf (AN: Yes, its Angel) with green piercing eyes prowled the back allies of Los Angeles. Hide in the shadows, looking for his prey. Finding nothing good to hunt down, but a few homeless people (not much of a challenge), the wolf decides to go to the LA Park.  
  
The black wolf runs through the parks trees looking for a rabbit to hunt. While looking the wolf sees a glimmer of silver fur. Then a female silver wolf (Buffy) appeared from behind a tree. Showing its teeth, not happy to see the black wolf. The black wolf studied the sliver one and realized it was from another clan. He knew she wasn't part of his clan by the other wolf's blue eyes and its sent wasn't familiar.  
  
There weren't another werewolf's clans in LA besides Angel's, or there wasn't until now. Angel suddenly grew furious at the thought of another clan living in his territory. Angel lunged at the sliver wolf and bite into its neck. The other wolf howled and threw Angel off it. Then took off running, with Angel tagging behind. Soon Angel lost the silver wolf in the maze of trees. Angel growled in defeat. He started running back in the direction of home. He had to tell the others about the intruder.  
  
Angel ran through the back alleys of Los Angeles till he got to a big building he knew as home. Once he was in the building Angel changes back into his human form.  
  
"Hello peaches, have a good run?" Spike joked as Angel walked into the apartment. Spike was sitting on the couch watching his soap opera.  
  
"Not now I need to talk to Giles." Angel growled, not in the mood to argue with Spike.  
  
"Touché," Spike grinned in satisfaction and Angel gave him a deadly glare.  
  
"What's wrong, Angel?" Giles question hearing the boys arguing. Spike got off the couch and walked over to Angel once Giles walked into the living room.  
  
"I think theirs another pack living in Los Angeles." Angel stated and Giles face was emotionless.   
  
"What?!" Spike cried in angry behind Angel. Spike hated the thought of an other werewolf's clan on this clan's territory almost as much as Angel.  
  
"Why would you say that, Angel?" Giles asked calmly. Giles was a leader who had to know all the facts before making a move.  
  
"I meet up with one of them at the park." Angel announced thinking back to what happened at the park. A growl escaped his throat at knowing that he had almost caught the intruder.  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't just a mutt?" Giles asked Angel. A mutt was a werewolf who had no clan, they're loners. They travel a lot and never stay in one place too long. Mutts are usually not a problem; they know they're no match for a clan.  
  
"I'm not certain." Angel said shacking his head. He had seen the silver wolf alone, so it could have been a mutt. Though Angel wasn't real sure, there could have been more at the park if he would have hunted them down.   
  
"Well, if it's a mutt we have nothing to worry about. It will get bored of the city and leave, though if it's part of a clan that could be trouble." Giles said though he wasn't sure himself if the intruder was a mutt or part of a clan. He didn't want to rule out that it was part of a clan, but if it was then that could mean trouble for the Red Talons clan.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Spike asked eagerly, he was always ready for action.   
  
"We'll call a meeting and announce that everyone should be on the look out for a new clan living in Los Angeles." Giles said and Angel agreed, while Spike groaned at the plan.  
  
~(Next day at school)~  
  
"Do you real think there could be another clan here in LA?" Faith asked her brother as the whole Black Wolves gang walked down the school's hallway. The students looked at them in fear and backed away giving them room to walk.  
  
"I'm not sure about a clan, but theirs definitely a werewolf not of our clan living here." Angel told her.  
  
"I think peaches is making this whole crap up." Spike proclaimed coolly.  
  
"Nah, Angel man wouldn't make it up." Gunn said sticking up for Angel.  
  
"Wonder what clan it is?" Wesley questioned.  
  
"Let's hope it's not the Bastet clan." Faith growled and everyone agreed with her. It would be a mess if the clan were Bastet.  
  
"I've got to met up with Buffy, see you guys later." Angel stated changing the subject. He's just meet Buffy and he already knows she the girl for him. At first he wasn't sure if it was a good thing to get into because of him being a werewolf, but he deiced that he couldn't let the fact he is a werewolf get in the way of his love life. Anyways he just wanted to date her, not mate with her. He decided he would ask her to the movies and he hoped she would say yes.  
  
"What a love sick puppy." Faith laughed. She really didn't like Buffy at first, but seeing how much she meant to her brother Faith put that aside. Besides she figured it was just a phase because Buffy would never accept the wolf Angel, so it couldn't last.  
  
"What did I tell you before, it's never going to work between you two. You're just wasting your time." Spike told him.  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever you say, William." He said mockingly and walked off to find Buffy. Then he noticed her in the wall way and she was alone, now was his chance.  
  
"Hey, Buffy wait up." Angel yelled to her from down the hall. Buffy turned around and flashed him a bright smile. Then he walked up to the blonde goddess and inhaled her vanilla scent.  
  
"Hi, Angel." She said sweetly and held on tighter to her books.  
  
"Need some help carrying your books?" Angel asked. He was shocked by what he had said; he was acting like a gentlemen. He had never carried anyone's books before; hell he doesn't even carry his own books.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said and gave Angel her books to carry. Afterwards they started to walk out the school and into the parking lot.  
  
"Buffy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" He questioned, hoping he wasn't going to be turned down.  
  
"I would love to." She said and Angel smiled. Then she got on her tiptoes and gave Angel a kiss. Angel was surprised at first, but he liked the kiss. Then he started to kiss her back and dropped the books to wrap his arms around Buffy. As the kiss became more intense he wondered where Buffy had been his whole life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry, its been awhile! I know the whole Buffy and Angel thing is going fast, but what can I say it's true love!  
  
BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed:  
  
melluvben  
  
BAanne9   
  
Arobow  
  
buffyx   
  
sokkerblondie005  
  
charisma  
  
danielle birtton  
  
Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Werewolf's Love**  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
Distribution: HAVE IT!!!  
  
Feedback: Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
By: CherryTwister  
  
AN: AU with werewolves (duh!)

==================================

"Where are you going looking so beautiful?" Joyce teased her daughter as she walked down the stairs. Buffy was wearing a red dress and her blond hair was curled at the bottom.  
  
"I have a date." Buffy said proudly. Then she looked out the window to see if she could spot Angel's red firebird.  
  
"Buffy," her father warned and appeared through the kitchen door way. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes at her father. She knew her father didn't like humans very much, but who can blame him? Humans killed he's whole family when he was just a child. Though Buffy had been trying to tell her father that not all humans are out to kill werewolves, but he wouldn't listen. Buffy also knew her father didn't like her dating a human, but that wouldn't stop her from being with Angel.  
  
"Leave the girl alone Hank." Joyce scolded him and turned to Buffy, "Don't listen to your father, you have a nice time Buffy." Buffy smiled at her mother's statement and turned back to the window. Buffy noticed Angel's firebird turning down her street and ran out of the house.  
  
"Be back by midnight." Hank yelled after Buffy, but she was already at the curb waiting to for Angel.  
  
"Hey, Buff." Angel greeted Buffy as she got into his car.  
  
"Hi," She mumbled and leaned over to give Angel a kiss. Then Angel grinned and wrapped his arms around Buffy and pulled her closer to him. He started to kiss her ear lope and she giggled as he did. Then Angel started placing kisses down her neck until he noticed a bite mark on her neck.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as his eyes clouded with concern and Buffy's hand flew up to the bite mark to cover it.  
  
"Nothing," She whispered uneasy, wishing that Angel wouldn't keep questioning her about it. She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. If she did he wouldn't believe her and he would say she was crazy. She didn't think she could handle losing Angel.  
  
Angel noticed the worried look on Buffy's face when he mentioned the bite. He shook his head and decided not to ask questions because it was obvious that she was upset at it. He leaned back in the sit and started the car.  
  
(After The Date)  
  
Buffy slammed the door behind her as she was walking into her house. She cursed the damn wolf that bit her. The whole date was a disaster thanks to the bite. She wasn't sure what exactly happened, but after Angel noticed the bite she became very cold. She didn't feel like talking to him and ignored him. She was too lost in her own thoughts, starting to have doubts about their relationship. Buffy knew they couldn't stay together forever because Angel would eventually figure out what she really was. Maybe it was wrong for her to even think Angel and her relationship could last even with her secret. Though it hurt her so bad to think about her life without Angel. She finally decided she needed to run off her frustration.  
  
Buffy started walking towards the park, so she could change into her wolf form. She walked through the back allies unnoticed and slipped into the park. As she made her way to the untamed part of the park she looked around for other people. No one was every there at night, but she didn't want to chance getting caught. Then she found the best place to change behind a bush. After a few minutes she was fully changed into her wolf form.  
  
Feeling relief already Buffy took off running at full speed through the park's forest. Then without warning she came to a halt and sniffed the air. She could smell the wolf she had met before, the one that bite her. At the thought of the bite mark, she growled and looked around furiously for the wolf.  
  
Then she looked up to see the black wolf jumping over her and then came down on her. She kicked and bucked her head, until the black wolf was thrown off her back. Then the black wolf faced Buffy and showing his teeth. Afterwards he rammed into her and she locked her teeth with his muzzle. Then the back wolf tried to break free of Buffy's grip, by kicking at her stomach. The black wolf finally won and Buffy let go. Once again the black wolf attacked this time biting at her ear. She fought back, but the black wolf was too powerful. Then the black wolf sent Buffy up into the air. Her back slammed up against the tree and a huge branch went through her shoulder. Blood cover her shoulder and the end of the branch became visible, as the branch had gone completely through her shoulder.  
  
The black wolf growled and slowly walked towards Buffy. The wolf sat down as he watched Buffy bleed to death, waiting for her to change into her human form. That's what the black wolf wanted, once a werewolf had lost enough blood they would change back to their human form.  
  
Then Buffy let out a painful growl and changed back into her human form. Then the black wolf sat up and stared at Buffy, like he was imagining what he was seeing. Then the black wolf changed and Angel stood not two feet in front of Buffy.  
  
"Oh shit," He freaked out and ran towards her. Angel looked at Buffy and couldn't believe what he had just done. Though he didn't have time to think, he had to get her to a hospital.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said weakly putting her hand on his cheek. She wasn't sure what was going on or if she really had saw the black wolf change into Angel. All she knew was that she had lost a lot of blood and was a goner.  
  
"Shh..." He whispered in her ear and pulled her away from the tree. As he pulled her shoulder away from the branch it made a tearing noise, which caused Buffy to scream. Then she blacked out.

=========================

AN: I know this story seems like its going fast, but I really haven't even gotten into the real plot line yet. This story is going to end up being a little like Romeo and Juliet.  
  
Thanks for the reviews from:  
  
melluvben  
  
sokkerblondie005  
  
Willow92  
  
Jenna  
  
crazynarco  
  
unknown   
  
charisma   
  
buffynangelforever   
  
Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**_A Werewolf's Love_**  
  
**Summary:** Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
**Distribution:** HAVE IT!!!  
  
**Feedback:** Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
**By:** CherryTwister  
  
**AN:** AU with werewolves (duh!)  
  
=======================================  
  
(The Hospital)  
  
Angel sat next to Buffy's bed. He watched her peaceful face as she slept. He had carried her all the way to the LA hospital. Angel had been worried she had loss too much blood, but the doctors reassured him that she would be fine. Angel had lied to the doctors when they had asked what had happened. He had told them that they were attacked in the park. He knew he couldn't tell them the truth, they would never believe the truth. He had a hard time believing the truth himself. He had done this to Buffy. He hadn't meant too, but he had. It broke his heart to think of the pain he caused her. Then all a sudden Buffy shifted and her eyes open. Angel walked to the bed and hovered over her.  
  
"Angel." She smiled weakly at him. As she opened her eyes memories of what had happened fled back into her mind. Angel was the wolf that she had fought with. It was hard to believe, but it was true. He was a werewolf like her, she smiled at the thought.  
  
"How are you Buff?" Angel asked worried, hoping she wasn't in too much pain.  
  
"I've been better," Buffy joked and Angel frowned.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He let out a heavy sigh. He stood their waiting for her to blow up at him and say she never wanted to see him again.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know." She said and her hand caressed his cheek. Buffy could see the hurt look on Angel's face and she knew he didn't do this to her on purpose. If he really didn't care about her he would have let her bleed to death in the park.  
  
"I love you." Angel mumbled and kissed Buffy. Buffy giggled and put her arms around him pulling him closer.  
  
"Your daughter is in this room here." They both heard the doctor say as he guided Buffy's parents to her room. As the footsteps became closer, reality hit both Buffy and Angel. They were both from different werewolf clan's and not just different werewolf clans, but rivaling ones.  
  
"You've got to hide." Buffy hissed, knowing her father would try to kill Angel on the spot if he saw him. Angel looked around the room in panic. Then he jumped behind the door, hoping no one would see him.  
  
"Oh, Buffy honey." Her mother cried and ran into the room giving Buffy a warm hug. Buffy's father signaled the doctor to leave.  
  
"The doctor said that a young man brought you here." Her father stated and he looked at down at Buffy.  
  
"One of them did this to you." Hank went on and Buffy knew when he said '_One of them'_ he meant someone from the Red Talons clan. Buffy was about to deny what her father said, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't even try to deny it, I can smell a Red Talons all over you." Hank hissed at her and she felt helpless. She couldn't smell Angel on her, but then again her father that a better sense of smell then her.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone for a run alone, why didn't you take one of your friends?" Hank demanded. Buffy shook her head furiously, she had no idea what to say. She started to become scared at her father's anger and she totally forgot that Angel was behind the door.  
  
"Don't worry honey it's going to be okay. I'll make sure the Red Talons that did this to you dies." Her father said trying to comfort her seeing the fear in her face. His words only made Buffy more frighten, but this time for Angel.  
  
Her mother talked to her, trying to comfort her for a little while and then both her parents left. A few seconds after they left Angel appeared from behind the door with a serious look on his face, it was obvious that he had heard Hanks threat loud and clear.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked, trying hard not to cry.

Angel wanted to be with Buffy so bad, but them being together wasn't the only thing that would put them in danger. If the events of this night got out he was sure Buffy's clan would hunt him down. It would be safer if they got away, but he couldn't ask Buffy to leave her family for him. After a few minutes of seeing Buffy's face filled with pain and horror, he decided he would tell her about the plan.  
  
"What if we left? We could get out of Los Angeles." He offered. Once Angel saw that Buffy didn't move or a tempt to say anything after his offer he knew it was hopeless. He should have never thought she would just pick up and move with him. It wasn't hard for him to think of leaving ever since his father's death he always thought of leaving. He never left because he figured his sister Faith needs him, but he knew that she would do fine by herself. Though Buffy was a different story she had a family, a _real_ family, something that Angel never had.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have ne-" Angel started to apologize, but Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Sunnydale," She stated staring up at him.  
  
"Sunnydale, what?" He asked confused not understanding what she was trying to say.  
  
"We could go to Sunnydale." Buffy said finally. "I use to leave there, theirs hunters there but it has great woods."  
  
"You really want to do this?" Angel question, not wanting to push her in to anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"I love you." Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around Angel neck and pulled him closer to her. Angel grinned as he kissed her hard on the lips and then pulled away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked disappointed, hoping he would kiss her longer.  
  
"We need to have a get away car." Angel explained as he started out the door. He was going back to the apartment to get his car and then come back for Buffy.  
  
"Some money would help." Buffy yelled after him.  
  
Angel speed walked back to the apartment. As he got closer he hoped that no one would be there, especially his uncle Giles. Giles always seem to be able to see right through him. Angel walked into the apartment cautiously. He sighed once he realized no one was home. He walked into his room and pulled out 300 hundred dollars from his dresser. He had been saving the money up for awhile, though he knew both him and Buffy couldn't live on 300 hundred dollars very long.  
  
"What are you doing?" He heard a voice question.  
  
"Gunn, what are you doing here?" Angel hissed as he turned around, his heart was beating very fast.  
  
"Looking for you Angel man, what are you planning on running away?" Gunn joked, but he frowned once he saw Angel's serious face.  
  
"Oh shit." Gunn said not believing what his best was going to do. Angel looked at his best friends and knew he had to tell him the truth. So Angel told Gunn everything from his first encounter with wolf Buffy, until the their plan to go to Sunnydale.  
  
"Sounds like you really love this girl." Gunn finally said, still having trouble accepting that Angel loved someone from the Bastet clan.  
  
"I do. You have to promise not to tell anyone, my life's on the line here and so is Buffy's, so promise." Angel said. He hoped Gunn would say yes because if he didn't he would have to knock him out and pray that he didn't remember anything.  
  
"I promise." Gunn said seeing how serious this girl was to Angel. Gunn wasn't about to put his best friends in more danger then he already was. If Gunn told Giles what Angel had just told him that would be it for Angel.  
  
Though what neither of them knew was that a pair of eyes was watching them and heard every word.  
  
==============================  
  
AN: I'm not sure if I really like how this chapter turned out. I was in a rush when I was writing it. I'm going to be gone most of July so I wanted to get it out before I left. I hope this chapter is better then no chapter!  
  
Thanks for the reviews from  
  
BAanne9  
  
bklyangel  
  
manticore-gurl071134  
  
SlayKitten91  
  
charisma   
  
Britt   
  
mred329   
  
melluvben  
  
xInuyashaxAngelx  
  
sokkerblondie005  
  
ManniElf18  
  
Arobow  
  
buffynangelforever   
  
anonymus


	6. Chapter 6

**_A Werewolf's Love_**  
  
_Summary:_ Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.  
  
_Distribution:_ HAVE IT!!!  
  
_Feedback:_ Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of it, but the plot.  
  
_By:_ CherryTwister  
  
_AN:_ AU with werewolves (duh!)  
  
=======================================  
  
Once Angel got back to the hospital Buffy was asleep. He was able to bundle the sleeping Buffy into his car without anyone knowing. He gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead, started his car and headed towards Sunnydale. Hoping it would take awhile for anyone the realize Buffy and him were missing.  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Unfortunately, for the couple Giles noticed Angel was gone the next day. He called a pack meeting to find out, why Angel left and where he was. Giles had no idea that Angel's departure had anything to do with someone from the Bastet clan, but he would soon find out.  
  
"Does anyone know why Angel would want to leave?" Giles question the pack once the meeting had started, though as Giles asked the question he keep his eyes on Angel's sister Faith hoping to get something out of her. It was important for him to find Angel, not only because he was the leader and should know where every member of his clan was, but also that Angel was a huge asset to the clan. Angel was a strong wolf and would be a good leader one day.  
  
Lot of the members of the clan were shocked that Angel left the clan without telling anyone. Angel was always dedicated to the Red Talons clan. Though unlike the others Faith wasn't shocked by Angel leaving, she deicded he must have had a good enough reason to leave.  
  
Gunn sat on the couch hoping Giles wouldn't direct any questions at him. He didn't like lying to his leader.  
  
In the corner of the room Spike watch with a grin as the pack argued and whimpered over Angel leaving. He was deciding watch to announce what he had hear or pin it on Gunn. He couldn't believe his luck, when he heard Angel admit that he was running away to Sunnydale to be with someone from the Bastet clan. He was forever waiting for Angel to screw up, so that he could finally take his rightful spot as the next Red Talons leader. Angel would finally have his down fall.  
  
"Angel went to Sunnydale." Spike announced with a grin deciding he couldn't hold his excitement in.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Giles question and turned to his son.  
  
"Yes, why would he do that? I think Gunn knows, don't you Gunn." Spike said as the whole pack turned to look at the stunned Gunn.  
  
Gunn was forced to tell the whole story. Gunn felt like he was betraying Angel, but he had no way out of it. He was stilled confused how Spike knew everything, Gunn knew for a fact that Angel didn't tell him. Spike must have over heard their conversation. Once Gunn was done telling the story, Giles announced Gunn punishment for keeping what happen to Angel a secret from the pack would be dealt with later.  
  
Giles was disappointed by Angel betrayal to his pack, Red Talons and Bastet blood cannot and will not mix. He didn't to take a visit the hospital, just to make sure he had all the facts. Buffy's disappear from the hospital would signify Angel betrayal.  
  
(With Buffy and Angel)  
  
Angel had been driving all day and they were almost to Sunnydale. Then he felt Buffy shift next to him. She was already looking better since their fight. Angel still felt guilt for hurting her even though she forgave him.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked out the window to see her surroundings. She slowly started to remember what had happened and how Angel and her were on the run. She wondered how her parents would react when they found that she had left. Would they look for here, probably? She hoped her parents wouldn't put two and two together and realizes Angel was with her. If they found them it would be a mess. She looked over to Angel and decided being with him was worth the risk.  
  
"We there yet?" Buffy mumbled still half asleep and kissed Angel on the cheek.  
  
"Almost," He grinned and Buffy rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Love you." She mumbled and started to close her eyes again.  
  
"Love you too." Angel answered as they passed the '_Welcome to Sunnydale_' sign.  
  
(The Hospital)  
  
Giles and Spike walked into the Los Angeles hospital about to approach the lady sitting at counter, when they someone yell '**What do you mean she's gone**'. They headed towards the yelling they noticed that the hospital was in chaos.  
  
"Hank," Giles stated as he noticed the man yelling at the doctor. As leader of the Red Talons Giles had know all his enemies and Hank being the leader of the Bastet clan, Giles knew a lot about him.  
  
At hearing his name Hank turned away from the doctor, which had just told him that his daughter was missing. Hank turned to face Giles, knowing immediately that he was the Red Talons leader. Then Hank realized that Buffy's disappearance had to with the Red Talons that landed her in the hospital. He growled at the thought of his daughter being kidnapped by a Red Talons.  
  
"What did you do with my daughter?" Hank lashed out at Giles, once the doctor left the room. Giles dodged Hank's punch and kicked Hank in the gut. Spike grinned as he watched his father beat up the Bastet leader.  
  
Hank threw Giles against the wall and hit him hard in the jaw. Giles kicked free of Hank's grip, but not before Hank was able to break a rib bone and his left leg. Giles got Hank on the floor and Hank tried one more attempt to break something else of Giles; Hank hit him hard in the face. Giles garbed Hanks head and twisted his neck.  
  
Spike hear a crack and Hanks eyes went dead as he fell to the floor. Spike looked up at his father who was in bad condition looking like he was going to pass out any second, but he was smiling down at Hank's _dead_ body.  
  
"Get rid of the body." Giles hissed at Spike as blood dripped from his mouth.  
  
With the Hospital employees in confusion no one noticed what had happened. Spike and Giles left unnoticed with Hanks body in a bag.  
  
(Red Talons Meeting)  
  
The pack was devastated that their leader was wounded. It looked like Giles time as leader was up. The pack had always thought Angel would take the place as leader if Giles were wounded, but now because of Angel absents they had no leader.  
  
Spike took his chance and named himself leader of the Red Talons clan. When he announced it there were a few whispers of disagreement, but they didn't have much of a chance. Spike was the strongest of their clan, next to Angel.  
  
"My first orders as the new Red Talons leader is that all the males go to Sunnydale. We will hunt Angel down and make him pay for his betrayal to the clan and then kill his Bastet bitch." Spike proclaimed to the clan.  
  
=======================================

Thanks for the reviews from:

mz.sarJe

BAanne9

melluvben

charisma

Britt

ManniElf18

sokkerblondie005

KaraBella

manticore-gurl071134

buffynangelforever

Please Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Werewolf's Love**_

**_Summary_**: Buffy and Angel are apart of two different werewolf clans. They were born to be enemies, but destined to be together.

Distribution: HAVE IT!!!

**Feedback:** Feel free to tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of it, but the plot.

**By**: CherryTwister

**AN**: AU with werewolves (duh!)

* * *

"We're here." Angel said and nudged the sleeping Buffy. She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Great," She mumbled half asleep, as she looked at the broken down motel they'll be calling home for awhile.

"Hey, this is all we can afford now, until I get a job." He shrugged and got out of the car. Then he started crossing the parking lot to the check in.

"So this is it." She said to herself looking at the blinking vacant sign in the window. Buffy began to wonder how her life came to this. She had fallen in love with someone from the Red Talons clan, betrayed her clan, and runaway with Angel. She studied Angel as he crossed the parking lot. She smiled to her self, deciding not everything had changed for the worst. Then she got out of the car. She ran up to Angel and jumped onto his back with a laugh.

"I love it." She whispered into his ear and nodded her head towards the motel.

"Really?" Angel question, all he really wanted was Buffy to be happy.

"No, but I love you." She leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

(Back in LA)

"No…no…no…no!" Joyce cried over and over again at the news that her daughter was missing and her husband's body was found in a dumpster a few miles away from the hospital. The police had just left the Summer's house and most the Bastet clan surround the living room. The clan was frantic; the leader was dead and the princess wolf was missing.

"The Red Talons clan must have done this." Joyce cried remembering the talk her husband had with their daughter in the hospital.

"Where could they have taken her?" Willow asked quietly as she sat on the couch near Xander. She was worried for her best friend's life, she shivered at the thoughts for what the Red Talons clan would do to Buffy.

The roomwent quiet after Willow's question as they all thought of where they could have taken Buffy? No one seemed to come up with a good answer to Willow's question.

"What would they want with her?" Xander wondered and a few of the elder clan members answered, but with statements Xander and Willow didn't want to hear. They didn't want to think their friend was dead.

"We need a new leader." A clan member spoke up from the corner of the room. The clan was a mess without a leader they couldn't function right.

"We don't have time for that, we need to find the princess wolf." Another spoke up and many agreed fearing if they waited to long Buffy would die at the hands of the Red Talons clan.

* * *

(Night at Sunnydale)

"So this is where you use to live?" Angel asked Buffy with his arms around her shoulder. Buffy nodded as they walked into the woods.

"Are you sure your well enough to hunt?" he asked her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine," She muttered and ran her hands down his chest. Angel pulled her into an embrace and brought his mouth down hardonto hers.

"Catch me if you can." Buffy laughed as she pulled away from Angel and ran farther into the woods. He counted to ten and then started the change.

In minutes he dropped on all fours as his black fur shined. He dodged trees as he ran into the uncharted woods. He stopped to smell the air for Buffy, but before he could tell which way she went, a silver wolf jumped on his back. (**AN**: If anyone is confused the black wolf is Angel and the silver wolf is Buffy). He teasingly bit her neck. She wined and pulled away from his grip. Angel looked at her with concern that he had bit her too hard, but she gave him a 'got you' glare and raced off. Angel was once again hunting Buffy. After a few minutes he caught up to her and jumped on to her back. They rolled around in the dirt and nipped at each other playfully.

Then they got tried and Buffy curled up in the dirt. Angel dashed deeper into the woods as Buffy waited for him. After ten minutes he appeared again and Buffy slowing got up from her spot. He had a rabbit in his mouth and then laid to it in front of her as an offering as his love. Buffy took the offering and when she was done Angel licked her face clean. Buffy gave Angel a wolfly grin and then become a girl again, as her blonde hair fell down her naked neck. She smiled and petted the wolf Angel and then he turned back too. He leanedover to give her a kiss, but her stopped him putting her finger on his warm lips. He smiled back at her and then she lifted her finger away. Angel leaned in and kissed her hard.

The sun came up and Buffy stirred in Angel's arms. They we're still in the woods and they had slept on the ground. Angel woke up soon after Buffy. She looked up at him and he tightened his hold on her and then he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Well, look what I found." A cold voice said.

* * *

AN: I don't really like how I wrote this chapter, but as you can tell I havewriters block and I need to get back into my stories. I hope this is okay for now.

Thanks to the reviews from:

mz.sarJe

Britt

charisma

rubberband11

Christine

XInuyashaxAngelx

melluvben

KaraBella

sokkerblondie005

buffynangelforever

Please Review


End file.
